Flying attack porcupine
A race course obstacle, the Flying attack porcupine is a nocturnal rodent, who resents that most pencil races are run during daylight hours. flying attack porcupines live hundreds of years. Unlike most porcupines who only extend their quills in self-defense, the Flying attack porcupine uses his quills in offense, leaping unseen out of the sky onto the heads of unsuspecting racers. Normally utterly silent, he screams "meep!" before pouncing on his victims. the proposed UFRCOAH Upon hearing the news that the Giant Squid of Anger's temper tantrum on Youtube resulted in a lifting of his IPRC ban from racing, the Flying attack porcupine flew into a rage of his own, in the hopes of convincing the IPRC to concede to his long-held goal: the formation of a union for race course obstacles and helpers(UFRCOAH), allowing them an hour-long break for every four hours of race course disruption, water breaks every hour, four weeks paid vacation in a year, two weeks sick leave, and at least one night-time race during the regular season. The IPRC has decided on a compromise although they have not decided what this might be yet. How the Flying Attack Porcupine Learned to Fly The Flying Attack Porcupine suffered a leg injury at a young age. Taunted and teased for his slowness, he vowed to figure out a different means of transportation for himself. The community library in his forest ended up changing his life; he discovered a biography on the Wright brothers and became obsessed with flying. He then travelled to Alaska and spent time with a group of flying squirrels. After studying aerodynamics with them, he and his good flying squirrel friend, Colin, approached NASA, where they developed a new space-age polymer that mimicked the properties of Colin's patagium--the parachute-like membrane of a flying squirrel. Spreading this across his quills, and using a braking mechanism he designed in place of a squirrel's tail, he says he much prefers flying to walking. In 1798, after he landed on a pencil racer's head (because the racer was carrying a donut) and completely changed the outcome of the race, he was approached by the IIIPPRC and invited to become a race course obstacle. in popular culture the flying attack porcupine was mentioned in a dilbert strip involving a security system designed by dogbert including 100 flying attack porcupines on catapults. a flying attack porcupine appeared in an episode of "blackmail". it is believed flying attack porcupines inspired the famous song by celestina warbeck "the pencil smashing flying ball of quills" a porcupine in the sitcom "forest life" mentioned flying attack porcupines when he was launched from a cannon. in the air he said "erp". "erp" in porcupine means" take that pencil racing obstacle". abilities flying is not the only specialty of the flying attack porcupine. it's main ability is falling. no lets see crashing. no hmm missing targets. no how about computer work! no thats not right. due to the nature of the flying attack porcupine i can not say it's other abilities. sorry. (darthtyop)